Song of the Birds
by flamingflight
Summary: The Digidestined meet again after years of sepreation...and romance sizzles between them...but will it be destroyed by their different lives now? (A little bit of everyone)Added:Chapter 2
1. Fire Eyes

Song of the Birds  
Chapter 1, Fire Eyes  
  
Author's Notes: Ah....heh...heh *scratches back of head nervously*. I have a lot of explaining to do. First things first, this is not my first fanfic (how many times did I say first in this sentence?). I usually write Romance for Ranma 1/2, but I was just reading all these Digimon fanfics and I just had to write one and get it off my chest. Now, I will most likely suck at writing Digimon fanfiction, but I'm going to try anyway. To all of my Ranma 1/2 fans who accidentally stumbles upon this, I promise I will finish my other stories, I just need to get this one out and off of my chest. The characters are probably OOC anyway. Okay now that that's done, e-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon or it's chracters, someone else does. Don't rub it in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The young man dragged the large brown suitcase out of the elevator, grunting occasionally from the effort. Dragging the suitcase, the 23-year old's eyes traveled down the hallway of the Apartment building before landing on a certain door with 562 on it. Grining triumphantly as though he just discovered uranium, Taichi Kamiya dragged the suitcase the rest of the way to the door. Loud music could be heard from the Apartment building and Taichi watched in amazement as the door vibrated with the sound. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door lightly. When no one answered, the slightly frustrated guy knocked louder. On the third time Tai gave a growl before banging on the door. After spening 3 hours in a foreign country's airport then being on a 24-hour flight in the aisle seat with a little boy running up and down screaming, "My name's Mikey." to every person on the plane, Tai's nerves were at an end. In other words, he was about to knock that door down.  
  
Suddenly, the door was open and instead of yelling at his new roommate, all Tai could do was stare in shock. A 23-year old girl stood there in nothing but a simple towel wrapped around her all too curveous body. Water clung to the girl's short reddish-brown hair, dripping down onto the blue carpet unnoticed by her. This wasn't what shocked Taichi, however, nor was it the fact that the girl was one of the most beautiful women Tai had ever had the fortune of meeting in his life. No, the fact that shocked the old digidestined into speechlessness was her eyes. They were the most amazing, crimson, large, red eyes Tai had ever seen. They seemed to spark fire within their very depths and the way they made Tai's heart leap was to wonderous to ponder on. Only one other had the same eyes...  
  
"Yes?" the girl asked, obviously annoyed, breaking Tai from his thoughts.  
"Um....I...um..." words somehow seemed to escape this ever-talkative guy.  
Rolling her eyes, the fire-eyed girl said, "Listen, if you're here to sell me something, I'm broke okay. No money. No yen."  
Finally gathering his ever wondering thoughts, Tai said gesturing to his suitcase, "No, I'm...um...your new roommate, Tai Kamiya."  
Walking into the room, the red-eyed girl said, "Fine, come in, as you can see I'm in the shower so I'll have to introduce myself to you later."  
  
As the girl disappeared in the bathroom, Tai dragged his suitcase in the room and closed the door, looking around. The Apartment was modest enough with a sofa, t.v, v.c.r, and a violet beanbag in the living room. The kitchen was an extension of the living room with a fridge, stove, sink, and oven. From the living room lead down a long hallway with two bedrooms and a bathroom at it's side. Cursing his manager once again, Tai sat down on the couch with a frown on his face. Just about 2 weeks ago, his press manager somehow covinced the soccer star that he should go back to Japan, rent a moderatly cheap apartment, and live there for at least 3 months to prove to the press that the soccer star is as average as anyone. *How could he ever convince me that? How could Joe ever convince me of anything? I mean really, how does he do it?*   
"But deep inside, Tai knew why he did this. He was taking a long needed vacation from the spotlight for awhile and try to enjoy his life. He was also here to try and find his friends...and her...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai woke up from his light nap when he felt something tickling his forehead. Slowly opening his eyes, the boy with the large hair stared straight into two amused red eyes.  
"Boo," his roommate said softly.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Tai screamed as he jumped half-way across the room, crouching behind the kitchen counter.  
He looked up angrily to hear the wonderful, tinkling laugh of the red-head.  
"That wasn't funny, y'know," he scowled as if he was 3 instead of 23.  
"Aw, did I scare you?" with that the red-head burst out laughing some more and sat down on the sofa.  
  
Walking over and sitting next to her Tai asked, somehow...happy...to be in her prescence Tai said, "Please tell me that you're not my roommate and just her metally ill friend."  
Not taking offense the girl said, "Nope, I'm your roommate."  
Looking at her, in this vulnerable moment, Tai felt his heart take a lurch again. *What? What's happening to me? I can't possibly...actually...like her...could I? But I barely know her...*   
Suddenly, without turning around, the girl said, "It's not good for your eyes to look at beauty too long." With that comment Tai smiled and thought, *Nahhhhh-*  
  
"So what's your name?" he asked as the girl stood up and put on her jacket.  
"Just call me Birdie," she replied.   
Making a face as though there was a fowl taste in his mouth Tai said, "Aw, c'mon, your parents had to have given you another name. Isn't there something else I can call you?"  
"You know, no one's ever asked me for my real name before and it wasn't as if I'd tell them, but you know what, for some wierd reson I like you Tai Kamiya so I'll tell you...but if you tell another human being that this is my real name, you'll be sorry," the girl said thoughtfully.  
  
"So what is it?" he asked as she opened the door and stepped out.  
"It's Sora," with that she closed the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking towards her regular coffee shop, Sora smiled. She liked her new roommate. Goodness knows she didn't like her other roommates. When Sora noticed that she needed some extra money she decided to rent out the extra room to someone. Her first 7 roommates were terrible and when she was about to give up hope another person relied to her ad. One Tai Kamiya. The name left her stunned for awhile and she could barely accept it at first, but then she calmed down and realized it was probably just a coincidence anyway. When her roommate came today she was surprised to open the door...and see that hair! The familiar looking hair caught her at surprise first, but she quickly hid her thoughts, after all a lot of people had wierd hair. Other then that, the guy looked absolutely gorgous with his boylike charm.  
  
Turning into the coffee room, Sora ordered a cappucino and plopped down across from Michiru.  
"Hey," she said as she sipped her coffee, "what are you reading? Oh, one of those magazines again. What celebrity are you reading about this time, Michi?"  
"Mimi," the other girl replied from behind the magazine. Sora almost choked on her coffee. She knew Mimi was famous by now as the famous actress-supermodel, but you just don't pop out someone's old best friend's name without expecting a reaction.  
"Um...w-what does it say?" she asked, trying to sound non-chalant.  
"It says here that Mimi is dating Matt, you know that really cute guy from that band, what's-it's-name," Michiru replied. Sora did choke on her coffee that time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Whhhhaaaaattttt is this?!" Fini looked up from his papers to see an enraged, pink-haired model glaring at him with moltened lava eyes. A crumpled magazine in her hand.  
The 26-year old French manager put on a fake smile and said, "What's the matter, Mimi?"  
Scowling at him, Mimi dropped the magazine on the table, "This is the matter!" On o whole page was an article on how the manager of Mimi, the famous model, revealed her secret relationship with Matt, the really cute guy from the band what's-it's-name.  
Feigning innocent, Fini walked over next to Mimi and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
Outraged she burst out, "What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong, besides the simple fact that I am having a *secret relationship* with a guy I don't even know. You revealed this to the press, Fini! How could you?"  
"Listen, Mimi, this will only enhance your career. Rumors have been spreading around for awhile on you dating Matt and this confirmation will only make the fans love you more. After all, you guys have so much in common," the manager said in a persuasive tone.  
"And exactly what do we have in common?"  
"Well," Fini gave a sly smile, "you both are starring in that movie together. You're both from Japan. You are both idols in your own stance with millions of fans. Your records are practically flawless, and...both your names begin with the letter M."  
  
"This can't happen, Fini, I'm already dating someone-"  
"What, the computer geek?" he asked skeptically causing her anger to increase.  
"Don't you dare say anything about Izzy, he is so sweet and he's honest, more then I can say for you Fini. As for this fiasco, I'm leaving for Japan in 2 days to film my new movie with Matt and by that time you better have had fixed it," Mimi commanded as she started walking out the door.  
"And what if I don't?" he had the nerve of asking.  
Giving one of her heart-stopping smiles, Mimi said, "Let's just say that Izzy's broken computer won't be the only thing thrown out onto the street," and closed the door with a slam.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The before mentioned boyfriend was at that moment entering a very large computer lab in one of the highest Universities for Technology with a smile on his face. Sitting down by his computer he started it up and waited. When the computer was on Izzy got on the internet and an IM screen popped up from Yolei_girl140.  
  
[Listen Izzy, I have the most wonderful news, I've found this really cool chip that can enhance the picture of the screen, but it has a virus in it and I can't get it out. Can you come over later and help me fix it?]  
[Sorry, Yolei, but I have a date with Mimi later]  
[Oh...]  
[Hey, sorry, I know how you need my experience and intelligence since you can never figure things out for yourself]  
[So what Izzy, I didn't need you anyways, I was just trying to be nice since the University assigned you as my project assitance]  
[Yolei, please don't interrupt me while I'm typing]  
[How can I interrupt you when you type? Nevr mind- and Izzy, you're just mad that I can give you a run for your money for the Glarel award]  
[Am not, that award is in my hands]  
[You wish-] and so the conversation continued on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After an hour of arguing-er...chatting with Izzy, Yolei closed her iMac laptop and walked across campus towards her dorm room, not noticing a young man sitting on the grass in the shade of the trees. Ken sat dressed in black, a newspaper in one hand and a cell phone in the other.  
"Listen, Davis, I don't care how desperate things are getting with Kari, I am not lending you two grand so that you can put the down payment on a new car, okay?" the now dark-violet haired boy said exasperated.  
"Aw, c'mon, Ken, what are friends for? Help me out," a voice could be heard on the other end.  
  
"Well, Mr. Leader of the Digidestined, I already lent you all that money just so you can go to the school in Paris that Kari got a scholership to. That put a big whole in my pocket (especially since I had to bribe the school to let you in) and I still have other things to worry about. It's hard enough to maintain my position in this high University," Ken explained.  
"Well, fine, I'll-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"-talk to you later then, bye," Davis said as the other boy said godd-bye and hung up. Closing his cell-phone, he walked over to a beautiful dark-brown, short-haired girl with a canvas in front of her and a brush in her hands.  
"So, how's the painting going?" he asked.  
Turning to him Kari bit her lip and asked, "What do you think Davis?"  
  
Looking at the mixture of color and shapes, Davis plastered on a smile and said, "It's very...er...nice. What is it?"  
Sighing Kari turned back to her artwork, a cute smudge of white paint on her nose.   
"It's supposed to be the emodiment of the dark against the light. The two sides in the balance of life," a voice said behind Davis.  
  
Turning Kari beamed at the tall blond and asked breathlessly, "How'd you know?"  
T.K blushed slightly as he said, "It's pretty obvious-"  
Cutting in on the happy moment Davis said, "Only to you T.A. I say it looks beautiful, just like Kari."  
"Thanks Davis," Kari mumbled as she got back to her work.  
  
Scowling up at T.K, Davis asked, "Aren't you supposed to call your brother or something at this time T.J. to make plans to go back to Japan for the break?"  
"Oh yeah, gotta go. Bye Kari. Bye Davis," T.K said as he started to run across the large campus lawn.  
Without looking up, Kari yelled out, "Make sure to get Matt to get that extra ticket for me, T.K!"  
"What do you mean, get an extra ticket for you?" Davis asked her in confusion.  
"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm going back with T.K for the break."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt got off the phone with his little brother after making plans for his trip back to Japan. He straightened up, plastered on a smile, and walked into a large room for the Press Conference. The questions began.  
"Mr. Ishida, is it true that you are going to Japan to film your first movie with your co-star, the famous Mimi?"  
"Yes, I will be leaving in 4 days, after I wrap things up here."  
"Mr. Ishida, what do you have to say about the confirmation in the Fab magazine about your secret relationship with Mimi?"  
Caught off guard, Matt replied, "Well, first that is a lie. I do not know who had the audicity to write that. I have no relationship with Miss.Mimi. In fact, I have never even met the girl yet."  
"Could it be a possibility in the future?"  
"No, I have not yet met Miss. Mimi, but I don't go for her type. Sorry, too much of an airhead for me."   
  
The crowd of reporters gasped. They knew Matt Ishida for his not-caring, words, but this one topped them all. Several reporters in that room shall print this out in their magazine and unkowing to Matt, he just set the start for a ticking time bomb.  
"Now, Mr. Ishida, what exactly is the name for your band?"  
"It's called the-"  
"Sorry, folks, Mr. Ishida has other business to attend to," a large bodyguard said as he led Matt away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora walked silently down the soccer field as the sun set in the horizon, the day done. The memories still fresh and vicious, paining her deeply. As the world hushed and the sun finally set enveloping the soccer field in darkness, she wondred sadly, *Where are you guys...?*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Flowers in Bloom

Song of the Birds  
Chapter 2, Flowers In Bloom  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, the next chapter's out. Nothing much to say except read, enjoy, review, and e-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: Digimon doesn't belong to me, but to whoever they belong to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yamato took one look at the crowd of Press and people at the Airport waiting for him, like a pack of hungry wolves waiting for their meal, and he turned a sickly green.  
Bending down to one of his *people* he said in a low tone, "When we get down there, I want you to destract them to I can make a run for it, okay? I'll take a cav back to the hotel amd meet you guys there."  
"Hey, don't leave me to the wolves," Warren complained.  
As the plane landed, Yamato started getting desperate, "Okay, I'll give you a 50% raise, but you have got to get them off of my trail."  
Smiling, Warren said, "Deal."  
  
The plane landed and the doors were open to the first class customers. Yamato walked towards the door and put on his sunglasses as he pulled his stylish jacket closer around himself to hide his face. He walked down the Airport runway and hid there until Warren made his entrance. Warren walked out onto the runway and with a loud scream fell down and started cxhoking and gagging as spit went out of his mouth. Whispering a silent, "Thank you," the famous superstar quickly rushed out of the runway and ran until he was far awy. Seating himself down on a bench by the Inside fountain of the Airport Matt gave himself an inward pat on the back for his hsty retreat.  
  
Soon, however, he noticed that he wasn't the only one there. Turning his face to the left his breath caught in his throat at the magnificent image of a girl. The young woman was sitting tiredly a few feet to his left looking around the ariport. Her short, red hair framed her small, delicate face with large, crimson eyes that burned. She wore a white, flower sundress that hugged her figure and waist until it spun out at the end near her knees. A big basket full of all kinds of wrapped roses were in her hands.  
  
Matt felt his heart take a leap and he seemed to forget how to breathe for awhile. *Is this what they call love at first sight?* he wondered briefly. Sora felt a prickling at her neck and the feeling that someone was watching her so she turnedaround, annoyed to see a boy staring openly at her. The guy seemed cute enough with his neatly combed blond hair. There was something familiar about him though, but Sora was too tired to try and remember. Her feet were killing her for spending 3 hours walking around the airport trying to get people to buy the flowers. She would rather do this, though, then stay at the Flower shop...it had to amny horrible memories.  
  
"Yes?" she asked pointedly, shaking Matt from his thoughts.  
"Um...I...you're very pretty," Matt said helplessly and immediatly hit himself on the back of the head. *Very pretty...oh...real slick Ishida....she's gonna be falling at your feet in not time....* his mind said sarcatiscally.  
Rolling her amazing crimson eyes, the girl said in an irritated tone, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."   
At her irritaed tone, Matt immediatly took offense, "Sheesh, what's your problem? I was just paying you a compliment."  
  
Sora felt guilt rush over her. What had come over her? *He was just trying to be nice and I snap his head off....* She wasn't like this.  
Sighing, she tried to apologize, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I'm very tired right now, okay? I've been walking for hours around this stupid airport trying to get people to buy my flowers. My feet are killing me right now and you seemed like an easy victim for my untrained tongue."  
Giving the girl a heart-melting smile, Yamato said, his eyes sparkling, "I'll buy a dozen red roses, jow much?"  
  
Staring at him stunned, Sora didn't know what to think. Then, a slow smile spread across her face, making it even more beautiful then before. Pulling 12 red roses from her basket she handed it to him and said, "That'll be 50 yen."  
Looking at her, Matt turned a slight pink, "Um...I only have American dollars."  
"It's okay, then it'll be 20 dollars," she said easily as she handed him the flowers and he handed her the money.  
  
Taking the roses, Matt moved closer so that he sat beside her and asked, "So what's your name?"  
Smiling warmly at him, she answered, "Birdie."  
"Birdie, that's a strange name," he said with a comical expression causing Sora to burst out laughing.  
"Whatever, what's your name, then?" she laughed.  
Forgetting he was in disguise for a moment, Matt unconciously took off his sunglasses and said in a fake accent, " The name's Ishida, Matt Ishida."  
  
Sucking in her breath, Sora looked into his dark blue eyes and cursed herself for not remembering him sooner.  
"Matt Ishida as in the-" she began, but he interrupted, "Famous American star, yeah, that's me." *No, you idiot, I meant Matt Ishida as in the digidestined,* Sora thought pitifully. How could she have forgotten what he looked like? She couldn't forget his face...or all the others' faces. Memories washed over Sora and she felt anger bite her mercilessly...  
  
#######Flashback#######  
An 18-year-old Sora sat beside the phone, tears streaming down her face. She had just returned home from her mother's funeral and looking around her house, it felt so empty, so lonely. *I'll have to sell this house...I just can't live her anymore* she thought. Suddenly, the full realization hit her...she was alone...all alone...her mother was dead...and she was alone.  
Starting to hypervenalate her thoughts raced, *I'm alone...there's no one left....no one there...wait!...yes...there is...the other didgidestined...my friends...Tai...Matt...Mimi...Joe... Izzy...Kari...T.K...even the younger digidestined...they are all my friends...they'll stick by me...*  
  
Picking up her phone book, the first name she saw was Yamato Ishida. Matt had moved to America with T.K to help his career as a singer while his parents moved to different parts of the world, but she'll call him...he's still her friend...he'll help her...  
Picking up the phone, Sora dialed the number and waited until the gruff sound of a man picked up, "Hello? What is it?"  
Her hands shaking, Sora swalloed her tears and said, "I-is Yamato Ishida there?"  
"Ishida? He ain't here, he and his little brother sold me this place two weeks ago. Said he got a job with some big production company in some big city," the man answered.  
Sora felt desolation swallowing her up, "Did he leave a phone or an address for any of his friends?"  
"Nope, listen kid, he said he had bigger things to think about now and if anyone calls him, tell them that he has other things to do now."  
  
Sora felt a tear drop, "Okay, t-thank you, b-bye." Hanging up Sora broke down crying again. In the digital world she had amde room in her heart for each one of her friends: Mimi, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Kari, T.K, all of them and now...now she felt her peice of heart for Matt break away...he had bigger things to think about after all...  
#######End of Flashback########  
  
Matt watched in amazement and shock as the girl before him stiffened and her features turned cold and set like a statues.  
"Sorry, Mr. Ishida, but I have to go now. It was wonderful talking with you, Mr. Famous Superstar, glad you could spare your time. Now good-bye," she spat out as she stood up.  
  
Matt stood up also and pulled at her elbow, "What did I do? Why are you so angry?"  
Looking coldly and disdainfully at him, all Sora saw was the singer with no trace of the rebel that she had known so well.  
"You sold out Matt. What happened to the rebel?" she said before running off leaving a stunned Matt by the fountain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai looked up from his magazine as he saw Sora walk into the Apartment. Her eyes were red and it seemed that she had been crying. His protection instincts went up, *Who would hurt her? When I get my hands on him....I'll...how dare he hurt my Sora...wait...she's not my Sora...* he thought as he stood up and went to her.  
  
"Her Sora, you okay?" he asked gently.  
Turning her face away, Sora wiped her tears away and sniffed slightly, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
"Why are you crying?" Tai asked, only a few inches away from her.  
"It's nothing, alright, j-just l-l-leave m-m-me alone," Sora broke down crying as Tai's arms enveloped her letting her sob on his shoulders as he stoked her hair.  
  
After her sobs died down, they just stayed there like that and for a brief moment they both had their peace. For awhile, Sora could imagine that it really was her Tai's arms that were around her and not her roommates. For awhile, Tai could pretend that he was comforting his Sora just like when they were kids.  
  
Then the moment was broken...and they both realized that they weren't holding the person they imagined they were...and they broke away...  
"Hey, how about I take you out for a late lunch," Tai suggested.  
Sora smiled one of her heart-warming smiles and said, "I'd like that..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Up on the Gold Suite of the Tokyo hotel stood T.K and Kari surrounded by suitcases.  
"Do you remember where Warren said Matt went?" T.K asked.  
"No, but that show Warren put up for the Press was so funny, T.K. This is going to be so fun! We're back in Japan and there's no school..." Kari began excitedly.  
"...no exams..." T.K continued.  
"...no professors..." Kari said.  
"...no Davis..." T.K laughed, but suddenly the door was thrown open and a smiling Davis rushed in yelling, "Hey Kari! Hey T.J.! Guess who's here with you for the break?"  
  
Laughing Kari said as T.K gave a low grumble, "You speak too soon, T.K."  
"What are you doing here, Davis?" T.K asked exasperated.  
"What, did you expect me to let you have all this time alone with Kari to yourself, why I-" Davis began, but T.K cut off in a dry tone, "It's not just me and Kari, Dvais, there's Matt, Warren, Matt's *people*, his bodyguards, and all the people in Tokyo."  
  
Glaring at T.K Davis continued, "Well, anyways, I got Ken to go back to Japan with me. Ken! Their in here!"  
"Ken's here?" Kari asked a surprised T.K. T.K hadn't seen Ken since he moved to the U.S with his brother and Kari hadn't seen Ken since she left home to go to the Parisan school. It had been years.  
  
A medium height guy with dark violet hair walked into the room, he wore a black suit.  
"Ken?" Kari and T.K asked in shock.  
"Hey guys," the once Digimon Emperor said sheepishly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi sat on the pink couch in her hotel suite one floor up fuming with anger. In her hands was the latest addition of Wonder. Matt Ishida had called her an airhead! That-that jerk! He called her an airhead! Like she was just another ditzy actress. *Oooh, I am so gonna get even with that-that...* she thought angrily.   
The phone suddenly rang, Mimi rushed over to pick it up, "Hello?"  
"Hi Mimi," a french voice said on the other line.  
"What do you want, Fini?" Mimi growled at her manager.  
"Well, I think you'd be happy to know I got a retraction from the Fab magazine about your relationship with Matt Ishida. By tomorrow afternoor, the whole world will know you guys were never a couple."  
  
An mischeivous idea occured to Mimi and an evil smile spread across her face, "Oh, never mind about that, Fini. I want to whole world to know that I'm married to Matt Ishida and we have three kids that we hide away in a trailer park."   
"What! Mimi, are you crazy?! This will totally ruin your reputation!" Fini exclaimed.  
"Not if you make it out as Matt using and dumping me. Then, his reputation wil be ruined and I'll be the innocent, naive girl who got used. Perfect for my image. Little Miss Helpless," Mimi giggled.  
"But then I'll have to-" Fini complained.  
"Oh you can do it, Fini, just a little talk here and a little lie there will let the people blow it out of proportion. Ta ta now," and with that Mimi hung up.  
  
Grinning to hereslef, Mimi donned on a pink tanktop and pink bell-bottoms. *Mat Ishida, you will regret the day you messed with me...* Never did it once occur to her how familiar the name was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Izzy sat at the computer, coffee-shop by himself. Mimi had left for Japan already and he was stuck here by himself. To put worse things worse, his computer had to crash down now and he couldn't continue his project for the Glarel Award. He only knew one other person with the correct typr of computer to do his research on and he would rather dir then admit to her that he broke his computer. *It's not like I care what she thinks of me...I just don't want her to know...that's all...*   
  
Suddenly, a cute, purple-haired girl with long hair walked into the computer coffee-shop. All the guys in the computer coffee-shop looked up. After all, their weren't that many really cute girls that went into there. Girls with her cuteness and age should be hanging out with her friends at the mall or attached to some guys arm at the beach. They don't go into computer coffee-shops.  
Izzy hid his face behind his laptop, trying unsuccessfully fot her not to see him. He didn't want her to know his computer crashed...he wanted to impress her, not- wait...why did he want to impress her?  
  
The eyes in the coffee-shop watched the gril smile smugly and head over to a short red-haired guy's table. They all gave a disappointed sigh and looked back at their laptops.  
"Hey, Izzy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home getting ready to lose the Glarel award to me?" she teased him making Izzy blush slightly trying to look away. He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't look at those large intelligent eyes without melting.  
  
"Um...hi Yolei," he said looking everywhere, but at her.  
Sensing something wrong, Yolei looked at him awhile before finally understandingg what was wrong.  
Making an amused gasp she said in awe, "You're computer crashed, didn't it?"  
Turning to her quickly, Izzy asked, "How'd you know?"  
  
Her mouth in awe, Yolei said, "It's true! You're computer crashed! That's bad, but not that bad, I mean it wasn't you're main computer, was it?" Nobody, except Yolei, understood while Izzy had to have over 6 computers in his Apartment.  
"No," he said dejectedly, "but it was the one with my Glarel Award project on it."  
Finally understanding she said in exasperation, "You didn't back up you're files, did you, Izzy?"  
Looking helpless, the boy answered truthfully, "No, but I thought-"  
  
"Yesh, I know, you thought that one of you're computers could never break. Izzy, you are too overconfident about your abilities. Come one, I'm the only one with the same type of computer as you. You can work with me over at my Apartment," Yolei said compassionatly.  
"No," he said stubbornly.  
Sighing Yolei stood up and said, "Don't think this is in any way compassion for you, Izzy. I'm not trying to be nice. I just want you to know that when I win that award, you know that you got your butt kicked fair and square."  
Smiling Izzy looked at her trying-to-look-innocent-but-failing expression and laughed, "Well, thank you. Let's go right now. I missed out on hours of work already."  
Laughing Yolei dargged him out of the computer coffee-shop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: What is it? Taiora? Sorato? Izmi? Izlei? Mimato? I already know what couples I want but review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Who aked the idiot in blue?

Song Of The Birds  
Chapter 3, Who Asked The Idiot In Blue?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, the title will probably have nothing to dow ith the story, but I just had to write it. It kept buggin at me until I wrote it down. Okay, you people, here it is, my next chapter to my Digimon fic. Yeah! Okay, hope this one is better then the last, if it wasn't...er...*runs off in shame as tears run down my face* Hehe, nnnnnaaaaahhhhhh. Okay, e-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: Digimon belongs to Fox and whoever else owns them. *shrugs*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tai Kamiya growled menacingly at his roommate, ready to do her bodily harm. Whern he said he would help Sora with her Flower Shop he did not expect *this*. They were in the living room of the Apartment, cloths and such scattered around them.  
"Sora, I am not going out in public like this!" he said in a dangerously low tone.  
Sora pouted and she looked up at him, pins in her mouth, her hair out of place. To Tai she looked adorable.  
"But, Tai! You promised you would help!" she whined and believe me Sora does not whine about anything and when she does...well, what happens when there is lack of practice?  
  
"I prmoised to help out! I didn't promise to prublicly humiliate myself!" she shouted at her as she stuck some more pins into him.  
Stepping back, Sora smiled in amusement and said, "Aw, but you look so cute like that." Tai immediatly blushed at the comment and righted himself up with indignation in defense.  
  
"I look like I freakin' wilted flower!" he shouted at her.   
"You're an Iceberg," Sora said dryly.  
Tai appeared confused, "Iceberg? I am not an iceberg, I am a flower!"  
Sora walked over and poked some more pins into him before saying, "That's the name of the flower, Iceberg. Now stand still before I poke you."  
  
Tai did look like a flower at that moment...a pathetic want-to-be of a flower at that. He had a long green suit and was about to put on a flower headpiece.  
"Besides, no one wanted to do this," the girl commented.  
"I can see why," he mumbled and got a glare from her, "Listen, Tai, it's not like anyone's gonna see your face with that head piece on."  
"But I'll know! The humiliation of it all!" he said thearetically.  
  
After awhile, Tai spoke up again, "Would you believe me if I said I said I'm having a heart attack?"  
"Nope," she said as she pulled him out of the apartment.  
"A bullet wound?" he asked hopefully from the hallway.  
"Not a chance."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What's with Matt?" Davis asked T.K. T.K, Davis, Kari, Matt, and Ken were seated around a round patio table for the resteraunt Tamie's. It was basically a hangout for the local people and they each had drinks. Matt was staring out into space, though, instead of talking to them.  
  
"I don't know," T.K whispered back, "he's probably thinking about that girl he met at the airport again."  
Kari sighed and looked at T.K, "Do you know who this girl is?"  
"Nope. He wouldn't tell me, from what he tells me, she might as well be a ghost."  
  
"Hey, Matt," T.K said, shaking his brother, "Me and Kari are going around to see the sights. You wnat to come?"  
"Huh? No, you two go right along," Matt said.  
"You sure?" Kari said as she and T.K stood up. Matt was always like a bigger brother for her too and she was worried about how he's been acting lately.  
"Yeah, you two go ahead, I'll just walk around and clear my head or something," Matt said as the two hugged him before leaving.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Davis yelled as he ran after the two and Ken stood up also saying before he ran after Davis, "Davis! You took my car keys!"  
Shaking his head, Matt paid the checka nd left, deciding to walk around awhile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yolei pulled her head up slowly and pulled in her surroundings.   
1)She wasn't in bed  
2)There was a computer screen on in front of her  
3)A bunch of disks and files surrounded her  
4)Some guy's head was in her lap  
  
She suddenly remembered what happened. She had promised Izzy that he could use the computer over at her house for his project and they must have dozed off. Looking down at Izzy's sleeping head on her lap she didn't know if she minded it or not...and that was too scary and confusing by half.  
  
Looking over at the clock on the wall which read a 9:42, Yolei gave a scream and sat up, making Izzy's head hit the desk and heshouted an "ow!" before sitting up.  
Izzy sat up groggily to see a hysterical Yolei run from the room into the bathroom. He suddenly remembered where he was and on what he was sleeping on. He gulped and a deep red flush rushed it's way to his head.  
"Uh...Yolei?" he asked the girl in the bathroom.  
  
"Wha?!" Yolei shouted, her mouth full of toothpaste.  
"Um...we didn't...um...do...anything last night..." he gulped, "...did we?"  
Yolei entered the room, pulling on a black skirt over her last night plants causing Izzy to blush more, a toothbrush in her mouth and a comb in her hair.  
"Oh Izzy, don't be all shy. We didn't do anything! Gosh, with the way your blushing, I'd think you and Mimi didn't 'do anything' yet," Yolei said rolling her eyes causing Izzy to blush an even deeper red.  
  
"All that happened was *tug* ugh, your *tug* ugh head must've *tug* ugh fallen on my lap in your sssslllllleeeeeeeeepppppp!!! Ahhhhhhh!" Yolei screamed as she treipped from all her tugging and fell onto the floor still trying to get her skirt on.  
"You sure?" Izzy asked.  
"Positive," Yolei stood up, last night's pants in her hand and a new, albeit wrinkled, skirt on her.  
  
But her last departing words, though said in laughter, did not comfort Izzy, "Unless, I turn up pregnant two months later."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"C'mon, Tai, say it!" Sora commanded the wilting tuilp-er...Iceberg.  
Taking out a flower from his basket Tai waved it around and said in a level, bored tone, "Come to Sora's fantastic flower shop, where we succeed in getting you in and out with satisfaction."  
Sora hit the flower on the back of it's head, "With more enthusiasm!" she growled.  
  
"COME TO SORA'S FANTASTIC FLOWER SHOP WHERE WE SUCCEED IN GETTING YOU IN AND OUT WITH SATISFACTION!!!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"Shut up!" someone shouted from the building above them and a large busket full of blue paint landed on the shouting flower.  
  
Sora peeked under the bucket at the now *blue* wilting flower and said, "Uh... Tai."  
"What?" he grinded out.  
"You said satisfaction wrong," she laughed as he pulled off the bucket and chased her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
T.K, Kari, Ken, and Davis walked along the aisles to the shopping center, looking at this and that.   
Kari went into the changing room to try on a dress, but when she stepped out she saw none of the guys there. *They probably went to the arcade,* she thought, but then a flash of pink caught her eye and she looked upt o see very familiar pink hair with stars in it.  
  
"Mimi?" she whispered to herself before running after the girl with the pink hair.  
Someone suddenly grabbed her arm and she turned around angrily to see a security guard there.  
"Ma'am, you have on a dress from this department store that you did not pay for yet," the guard said seriously and Kari heard snickers from the side.  
  
Turning her head over she saw three guys trying to conceal their laughter.  
"Trying to hahaha steal a hahahaha dress, s-shame o-an you, Kari hahahahahah," T.K said before all the guys burst into hysterics of laughter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yolei entered the computer lab with bang having all the students look up at her in obvious amusement.  
"Gomen, everyone," she said before taking her seat and starting her computer.  
  
After all that was done, Yolei checked her mail and found one e-mail from de642@hotmail.com to Yolei_girl140.  
  
She smiled as she read her pen-pal's letter:  
  
{Hey Yolei,  
How ya doin'? What do you plan to do for the break? Don't tell me your just going to stay at the University and work on your computers, are you? Go out and have some fun. I got dragged by my friend to go back to Japan with him (actually, he didn't have any money so I had to pay for his ticket). Have you ever been to Japan? I'm going to meet some old friends there and have to face some things, but it'll be a vacation for me. I know, I know, what your going to say. Your probably saying, D.E. never has any fun or relaxationa nd just spends his time working. Well, I really plan on relaxing this time. I'm still keeping the dark clothes though. Do you know why I wear dark clothes? Maybe one day I'll tell you. It's strange, but I trust you (even if your name does remind me of an annoying girl I knew once). Well, that's it for now. Bye :)  
- D.E.}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt walked down the sidewalk, not really heading anywhere as he sighed. Why couldn't he get that girl out of his mind? Who was she? Giving a frustrated groan he continued on. Somehow, he knew he had to find that girl...the girl with the fire eyes...  
Someone suddenly knocked into him and they both fell back, the girl on top of him. When Matt looked up, he thought he was dreaming, he was staring into a pair of fire eyes...  
  
Sora sat up immediatly once she figgured out who she landed on.  
"I'm sorry, Tai, let's go," Matt heard her say as she pulled the wilted blue flower along.  
"Wait!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm and turned her around so that he was face to face with her stormy gaze.  
"What?" Sora said coldly as she looked at him in his gucci clothes and slick hairstyle. *Where was the rebel I knew?* she wondered and remembered how he wasn't there the day she called...he had just stop making contact...  
  
"Let her go," the blue thing commanded to Matt, but he just said, "Stay out!"  
"No, I said let her go," the blue thing said again.  
Angry now, Matt turned to the blue wilted flower and said, "Listen, nobody asked the idiot in the wilted-flower-want-to-be, splashed-in-blue freak on nature, to join the conversation so butt out!" Matt said causing the *ahem* idiot in blue's hsort temper to break and lunge at him as they both wrestled on the ground. Angry with the two, Sora stomped off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Listen, would you two just shut up about the whole incident, it was an accident, alright?" Kari yelled as the two guys continued to laugh.  
"B-but, Kari, you tried to steal a dresss. If you needed the money that bad, just ask me and I'll lend it to you," Davis said causing both him and T.K to break into hysterics of laughter.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes until she heard fighting near-by and they all rushed to see it.  
What they saw stopped them in shock.  
On the ground was Matt and a flower fighting, no one in sight.  
"Matt! What are you doing?" Kari yelled as the other guys pulled Matt and the flower apart from each other.  
  
The flower looked at Kari in amazement for a second before saying, "Kari?"  
Kari would recognize that voice anywhere and she turned in shock to her brother, "Tai?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: E-mail me. 


End file.
